Crazy game room
by jeanette9a
Summary: Apparently my muse thought it would be funny to kidnap me and Danny and throw us in to a game of hers. Will we ever get free from Alice Yume's clutches or are we doomed to play forever or is she bluffing? I don't own any characters that are shown in this, except from me and my muse as OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi my name is Alice Yume, I am Jeanette9a's muse. And I finally manage to kidnap her and Danny Phantom in to my play room.

What we are going to do now is that we are going to have some fun with mixing up characters from shows and stuff!

So it would be like Danny chooses one of his foes and friends and Jeanette9a will chose a person to retaliate.

I of course will be the judge and stuff. And like we don't own any of them shows that is mentioned.

So let's turn up to my tied up guests *cough*. Danny Phantom and Jeanette9a."

Jeanette9a: "I can't believe you got me, and you took me from class my teacher is going to get furious!"

Danny: "Agreed Lancer is going to kill me! "

"Ah but you guys are going to like it I promise." I smirk at them.

Jeanette9a:"You only say that because you got your will and we are like tied up it's not like we can get away."

Danny:" I can't even phase through."

"Well that does not matter lets star the game! Danny, choose a person you want to see!"

Danny:" I want to see Sam so she can get me outta here!"

Sam appears in a room with white wall and only a window we can see in but she can't see out.

Sam:" what?"

"Now Jeanette9a if you and Danny shall get free you have to choose a person to retaliate."

Jeanette9a looks over at Danny.

Jeanette9a: " I'm sorry Danny but if we shall get out we better do as she say."

Danny:" I understand just don't hurt Sam."

Jeanette9a:" I won't but she is going to freak out a little is that okay…"

Danny:" Okay as long as she will get over it."

Jeanette9a:" yeah she will as long as we ceep the person I am about to choose away from here after this."

Danny:" K!"

"okay you two that's enough talk I want some action!"

Jeanette9a: I choose My Mello.

Alice:" I wouldn't like to be Sam right now."

My Mello appears in the room next to Sam.

Sam:" Wha?"

My Mello: "Want to be friends?" my mello smiles and looks cute.

Sam looks down on my Mello and goes wide eyed. Sam: " Gya Pink!"

Sam moves over to the other side of the room. Sam: Stay away from me with or let go if the pink. Sam threats with here combat boot in her hand.

My Mello looks weird at Sam.

My Mello: Wha?

"This is getting boring let switch!" claps hands. Sam and My Mello disappear.

Jeanette9a: "Well Danny let's make the best out of this as we can."

Danny:" we'll let try, have any suggestions?"

Jeanette9a: "if you want to see a light show, choose Technus."

Danny:" okay I choose Technus."

"Okay let see what happens next." Smiles insanely while polishing scythe.

Danny whispers:" where did she get that from?"

Jeantte9a whispers back: "She is insane…"

Danny whispers back: "you're right."

Jeanette9a:" I choose Pikachu!"

"Okay let's start."

Technus and Pikachu appear in the room.

Technus:" I Technus master of all Technology and being will…. "Keeps ranting on.

Pichachu: "Pika?"

Pikachu gets annoyed by Technus endless ranting… Pikachu crags up a lightning bolt.

Pikachu:" Pikachu, pika pi!"

Technus gets electrocuted by the bold.

"Whahahahaha!"

Jeanette9a looks at Alice than at Danny who does the same.

Both: "Crazy."

Technus:" There is no electrical inurement that can't be controlled by Technus!"

Technus ties to take over Pikachu, nothing happens. Pikachu electrocutes Technus again.

Jeanette9a: "when do you think he will get that Pikachu is a real living being, Danny?"

Danny:" probably the same day your muse is no longer insane."

Jeanette9a: "True."

"And that was what we had for this episode!"

Danny and Jeanette9a: What you are going to keep us here longer!

"Course I am, and now I'm going to go look for that bag of marshmallows so I can take over the world with the other muses."

Danny: "Jeanette9a, your muse is mad of pure insanity."

Jeanette9a:" what took so long?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, hello quivering soul's I finely returned and has now conceded my kingdom of marshmallows!"

Danny: «oh look our tormentor is back."

Jeanette9a:" I'm supposed to have winter break now Alice!"

Danny:" will you ever let us go?"

"I will the day, the Day there is no more people you know Danny."

Danny: "what?"

Jeanette9a: "that means we are stuck here until you have named every person from your universe that you know, Danny."

Danny: "that is, gyah"

Jeanette9a: "I know how you feel.

Hey you two enough kitt chatter time to choose!

Danny : I choose Ember.

Jeanette9a: well I choose the girls from mermaid melody.

Alice whahahaha this is going to be fun!

Jeanette9a and Danny: you're still mad.

Ember, Luchia, Hanon and Lina appears in the room.

Ember: I don't know who you girls are or why I'm here but you will soon be under my control screaming my name!

Ember starts to play and sing remember. The girls hold their hands over their ears.

Ember finishes and looks on in confusion at the girls who nods to each other.

The girls:" Pichi Pichi Pitch voice live start"

Ember: «what is this it hurts my ears."

After they finishes Ember collapses.

Luchia: "that was easier than defeating Sheshe and Mimi.

"Haha, ember totally didn't see that one coming. But now is the time to choose someone else." Grins more insanely.

Danny: well I choose Skulker he need some pay back for trying to make me his pelt.

Jeanette9a:" Alice I take it you have made it so the ghost can't phase right?"

"Of course I have, or the other contestants wouldn't get to beat them up," giggles.

Jeantte9a;" Well let's introduce him to the autobots weapons specialist, Ironhide.

Skulker and Ironhide appears in the room and look at each other.

Screams though a microphone:" Ironhide Blast the decepticon, Skulker."

Skulker:" Desepti what?"

Jeanette9a: "this is gonna hurt!"

Danny:" Why?"

"Let's just say he likes high-tech guns."

Danny:" Oh."

Ironhide start to Shoot at Skulker, and Skulker tries to retaliate but hardly makes a scratch on the autobot.

Ironhide chases Skulker around the room.

Jeanette9a:" this is a classic example of the hunter being the hunted."

Danny:" I don't think he will skin him."

"Nah he will more lightly obliterate him."

Danny:" okay…."

Jeanette9a:" She is gonna kill me some day."

Skulker's exoskeleton lay smoking on the floor and Skulker is hiding in a corner.

Alice let's move over to the last fight of the day. Swings scythe around.

Danny:" why a scythe."

Jeantte9a;" because I thought a scythe looks cooler than a sword or a bazooka." Smiles uneasily.

Danny sighs.

"Now choose your last contestants!"

Danny: why not, I choose Dan.

Jeanette9a: well than I choose Kim possible.

Kim and Dan appear.

"Now fight."

Dan: "Whahaha you, a mere mortal will be up against me?"

Kim: "do you even know who I am?"

Dan: "like I care!"

Jeanette9a:" he is going to regret that."

Danny: "Why?"

A lot of fighting is heard and seen in the other room. Finally the battle ends with the winner standing on top of the loser.

Jeanette9a:" Because she is Kim possible, she can do anything."

Danny only gapes at Kim.

"Look Danny is catching flies!

We'll let's end this for today.

And tell me who you want me to do next! And vote for me on the poll or I'll make your muse kidnap you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello I'm back!"

Jeantte9a looks up and says:" Where have you been?"

"I took a vacation."

Danny:" figures."

"Well I'm back and ready to rumble, and I see you finally got over your shock Dan-dan."

Danny just looks at her.

Jeanette9a: "you are not really gonna go down without a fight are you?"

"Nop" with an evil grin.

"But anyway time to choose! I got a letter the other day, about some person wanting to see some ghost's and other characters."

Shows the letter:

starhedgehog1117:" Ooooooo oooooo u should totally do Sonic and clockwork! That would be awesome or or you could have El tigre and Desiree or maybe you could do the power puff girls vs the ghost writer or or the teen titans vs young blood and have only beast boy be able to see him or maybe you could-"

Star: *slaps hand over starhedgehog1117 's mouth*" I'll take her home now otherwise we'll be here all night" *starts to drag starhedgehog1117 *

starhedgehog1117: "the my little ponies vs Kitty or even the lunch lady or or thebox ghost oh oh all three..."

Jenette9a and Danny looks at each other.

"Seems like someone just loves me! Whahahahaha!"(Is busying herself at the moment)

Jeanette9a whispers:" good someone boosted her ego."

Danny whispers:" at least reviews give her a reason to come back and set us free in the end."

Jeanette9a whispers: true.

Danny whispers:" I suggest we mix it up a little so she can get a surprise."

Jeanette9a whispers: "yeah we can let the ghost's be and I can take other characters."

Danny whispers:" okay."

Alice: "okay time to start!"

Danny:" I choose Youngblood , now he can get the pay back for kidnapping my parents and for making me look like a paranoid/crazy person."

"And you Nette?"

Jeanette9a: "oh good now she has nicknames for both of us!"

"Common Nette, Dan-dan has already chosen!"

Danny:" oh great!"

Jeantte9a:" okay, okay, I choose Vicky, from fairly odd parents."

Hahahahaha! That's gonna be fun.

Danny:" who's Vicky?"

Jeanette9a: "someone you do not want to meet in either of your forms Danny."

Danny:" why?"

Jeanette9a: "1. because she would go all Fenton is a loser on you and 2. Try to marry Phantom."

Danny:" Oh!"

"Ready for the game!"

Youngblood and Vicky appear.

Youngblood:" This is gonna be fun."

Vicky turns and sees Youngblood:" hey twerp!" lightning shows in the background.

Youngblood:" did I just see lightning?"

Vicky smiles evilly: "Now time for you to do my chores." She dumps all her work load at Youngblood.

Danny:" she can see him but how?"

Jeantte9a:" as Skulker would say, he is prey. She is the world's most evil babysitter."

Danny:" oh!"

Youngblood:"awh~" is still squished under the work load.

Vicky:" Get to work you twerp you don't have the whole day!"

"This is starting to bore me! Time to start again"

Jeantte9a and Danny: "oh good."

"So Dan-dan time to choose"

Danny:" I am really gonna hate her calling me that."

Jeanette9a:" we just have to wait it out or she might come up with something else that can be just as bad or worse."

"That's right Nette!"

Danny:" since we have all the time in the world I choose Clockwork."

Jeanette9a: well since we are on the concept of time I choose Sailor Pluto."

Clockwork and Sailor Pluto appears in the white room.

Clockwork: good afternoon Pluto.

Sailor Pluto: Good afternoon to you too Clocky. How are the observers treating you?

Clockwork: you know them and their old sight.

Pluto: you're right. I still have to guard the door; it feels like I'm on a constant time out.

Clockwork: I think you are lucky at least you don't need to be inside with the Observers, sometimes they even creep me out.

Pluto: too bad you have to work inside then.

Danny just looks on in confusion.

"That was un expected!"

Jeanette9a: "I should have known something like this would happen."

Well this is boring let's move on!

Danny: "why not, I choose Desiree."

Jeantte9a: "well I choose Kon from Bleach."

Danny:" Who's Kon?"

"Hahahaha! You brought the little pervert!"

Danny looks even more confused around.

Jeantte9a:" he is a Mod-Soul, his current body is a lion plushy."

Danny:" okay?"

Desiree and Kon appears.

Kon sees Desiree and jumps up and gives her one of his "hugs".

Desiree tries to get the lion plushy off her but to no avail.

Desiree:" let go of me you man!"

Kon:" oh why, you're so soft and warm."

About five minutes later after a lot of struggling.

"I'm board. Well I am going, bye Dan-dan and Nette." Leaves.

Danny:" how long do you think we have to wait?"

Jeanette9a: "Who knows? Maybe till she gets another letter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jeanette9a:" I think I hear something."

Danny: "do you think it is?"

"And the queen is back!"

Jeanette9a:" don't think, I know."

Alice: I got more letters so I open one and read it for ya;

From: VampireFrootloopsRule

_I have suggestions! I have suggestions!_

_I reeeeeeeally wanna see Jorgan Von Strangle with Klemper or the BG, !_

_orororor, Beast Boy and- and and and Tucker! yeah! or Cyborg! or or or Control Freak! yeah! hahahaha this is fun!_

Jeanette:" we are doing Tucker but I have one other person in mind.

Danny:" Who are they? Hey wait what about Tucker!

"Don't worry Danny you'll meet them if you go in the cross over section here at FF."

Jeantte9a:" cuz we can go like everywhere right at the moment. And Danny I will only make him help someone, I think."

Danny:" okay?"

"Anyway Jeanette9a we are gonna have to do Pinky."

Jeanette9a:" how come?"

Looks at Jeantte9a with a what do ya think look.

Jeanette9a:" okay, okay. But you guys should thank the bronie I know, or this would not be as good as it is, cuz he directed me to the right episodes to watch relating to this.

Danny:" a brownie?"

Janette9a:"Danny…..uh, never mind."

Danny:" wha?"

"HAHAHAHA he doesn't know!"

Jeantte9a:" Danny just say Penelope Spectra."

Danny:" okay…. Spectra.

"Let the fun begin!"

They appear in the room of Doom!

Jeantte9a: "why did you have to make it so cliché?"

"Cuz I wanted to." Pouts.

Danny:" The ghost where sure right about me getting in to my doom, this is sure doom enough. Wait am I being sarcastic or not?"

Pinky:" So what is your name my name is Pinky pie"

Spectra:" Penelope spectra."

Pinky: «you can be my new friend. You know what that is a cause for, a party!"

Spectra; «I rather be melancholy.»

Pinky:" oh grate I love melon!»

Spectra:" of course you do" with a twitching eye."

Pinky jumps around spectra singing her friendship song.

Pinky:" common penny sing with me!"

Spectra:" I rather die again."  
>Pinky:" than let's have a party to celebrate."<p>

Spectra:" why me?"

"whahahahahhaha!"

Jeanette9a:" I think she knows."

Danny:" She deserves it."

Now, now let's take someone else!  
>Jeanette9a: go ahead Danny say Tucker.<p>

Danny: okay Tucker.

Janette9a: Ron Wisely.

They appear in the room.

Ron: "What in the name of Merlin."

Tucker: " where is my sweet Susan." He looks around for his PDA.

Ron: "who's Susan?"

Tucker:" My PDA!"

Ron: What is a PDA?

Tucker: "Personal Digital Assistant."

Ron looks at him weird.

Tucker: it's like a mini computer that you can bring with you like a cellphone.

Ron: what is a come-puter? And a cell-phoney?

Tucker: What! They are some of the most important technology in the world.

Ron: never heard of it?

Tucker: whaaa! But you at least have to know what a TV is!

Ron: no.

Tucker: a Television.

Ron: you mean the box with moving pictures?

Tucker lays his hands in his palms.

Oh man this is rich!

Danny: oh Tucker HAHAHA.

Jeantte9a: I said it would be fine giggle.


End file.
